That's what you get, Ciel
by Joline Lefevre
Summary: Ciel decides to search his butler's room to see if he is hiding something from the earl. Ciel indeed finds something, and that would be Sebastian's yaoi stories.  Of course, Sebastian is bound to find out about this. Rated M for the lemon on chapter 3 !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****FAN****fiction: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or its characters.**

**Warnings: some implied sexual stuff, nothing bad honestly. Also, there might be some OOC-ness. Also a mad author if she gets unreasonable flames for this. Also, was written during the night, so it might be… whatever fics turn out when written at night. **

The earl of Phantomhive stared blankly at the papers in front of him.

He had sneaked into his butlers room. The reason? He wanted to know if that demon tried to hide something from him.

Apparently not, since the papers in front of his face were settled on the table, where Ciel had started reading them.

Now, several minutes later, Ciel was flustered. If he just could go back in time and change his mind about searching his butler's room, he'd do it. The papers he had found, were inappropriate and… _bothering._

Unmentionable things were written on those papers. For example, _'Claude forced the younger blonde's head down, motioning to his pants's zipper. "You know what to do, Alois" (1)' _was bloody disturbing. And that was just one random sentence. There had to be at least fifty pages full of these things. Fifty bloody pages!

It wasn't the homosexual relationships and sodomy that bothered him, but the fact his very own butler had written them.

The most annoying thing was that even though Ciel was flustered because of the stories, the most bothering thing was that he found himself_ liking_ them in a way. He couldn't help but imagine him and Sebastian for Alois's and Claude's place…

Ciel felt himself blush, and forced himself to think straight. He'd been in Sebastian's room for quite a while now. He didn't even want to think about what would happeni f the demon would ever find out about Ciel's little adventure in his room. The blue-haired boy quickly stood up, arranged the papers back to the table as they were, and rushed out of the room.

Ciel rushed down the hallway, heading to his own bedroom. Just when he was about to close his room's door, he heard a familiar voice. "Young master? Why are you in such a hurry?"

_Oh God, why now?_ "Wh-what do you mean by hurry? I'm in no hurry, just going to my room, of course", he answered, stuttering a bit.

"Oh?" Sebastian answered sarcastically, forming an 'O' with his lips. "Is that so? Then I must have been wrong." The earl didn't miss the sarcastic tone on his servant's voice. "Yes, you certainly were. I'm going to work now in my room. Don't disturb me", he answered, shutting the door right in front of the demon's face. "Yes, my lord", the demon answered to the shut door.

Ciel couldn't focus. His mind was spinning around Sebastian, and especially around his stories.

The fact he liked his butler way too much in a inappropriate way for a nobleman was enough, but he was now getting aroused because of him. Too much for the little boy to handle.

The boy glanced at the clock. About an hour had passed, and what had the boy accomplished?

Nothing. He had just gotten himself aroused. Again.

Ciel wanted to bang his head on the wall. He couldn't help himself, but to imagine Sebastian kissing his neck, while slowly and teasingly opening his shirt, then moving himself down on the smaller boy…

"AAGH!" Ciel screamed out of frustration. He wanted to get the images out of his head immediately. They were too embarrasing…

If anyone was to find out about those, the earl surely would die of shame.

Meanwhile, Sebastian was going through the manor, looking for his master. He stopped right in front of his door, thinking for a few seconds. _Of course his master wouldn't be in his room. Don't be stupid. _

The butler ignored the voice in his head, and stepped inside his room.

No sight of his master, just like the voice had stated in his head. Though, something was different. He walked to his writing table, searching for some kind of sign that someone had been inside of his room.

Everything was completely normal, everything except the pile of papers containing his stories… The difference would be unnoticeable for human's eyes, but the pile was indeed a few centimeters off how Sebastian had left them.

Now, the next question was who had been in his room. Sebastian mentally rolled his eyes at himself when thinking about the three servants. _Alright, certainly not them, they wouldn't even dare to step in his room. Tanaka? No, he'd have no reason. Young master? He neither _has_ no reason to come here, but knowing him, he's the most logical possiblity._

Sebastian grinned a bit while thinking about his master's face while going through the papers. The image Sebastian had in his head was quite pleasing. _Now, let's go see if young master is still mentally alright from reading these…_

Ciel had forced himself to work. He wouldn't allow any more of those thoughts to invade his mind. Just when he was about to forget about the rest of the world and get lost in the world of Funtom Company's paperwork, the door was being knocked on. Ciel sighed. "Come in", he said in a monotone voice. The tall butler did as said, pushing a tray in front of him. "I thought that the young master must be tired from working this much and took the liberty to bring you some tea and cake. Strawberry flavoured cake with whipped cream alongside with green tea."

Ciel's face flushed when he suddenly remembered a scene in the butler's story where whipped cream had been used in a different kind of way. It had included a bare chest and a rather eager tongue… Ciel mentally slapped himself to become aware of the situation happening. "Well thought, I was getting exhausted of the amount of paperwork", the earl answered, now again sarcastically, while trying to hide his faint blush.

Of course, this didn't go unnoticed by the demon. "Are you feeling hot, young master? Your face is a rather cute reddish color." Ciel blushed even more. "Shut up! Remember your place! You are in no place to say something like that, Sebastian!"

The butler smirked at the boy's visible irritation. "My apologisies, young master. Though I have to ask again, since you didn't answer my question. Are you feeling quite alright?"

Ciel turned around in the chair, now facing the window. He did it to show he was not interested to speak with his servant, though the real reason was to hide his now even more reddening face. "You don't need to worry about that. You may go now."

"Oh, but my lord, I do have to worry. You are my number one priority because of the contract", Sebastian said calmly, walking to Ciel, kneeling down before him. "Are you sure you don't have a fever or something similar?" The butler continued, placing his hand on the earl's head.

"Or could that redness be something else?" The butler smirked. "Are you blushing, my lord?"

"NO!" Ciel screamed, way too loud and way too fast.

"So you are. What might be the reason, if I may ask?" The butler smirked even more, enjoying humiliating his little master. Ciel was starting to feel weird again, the cause probably being Sebastian. He was too close to him. "It is nothing. Now, get off my face. You are bothering me", the younger one said, trying to push the black-haired demon away.

"Is the blush caused by me then, young master? I am quite flattered indeed if that is so", the man said, completely ignoring the boy's struggles to push him further away.

"Of course it is not! Stop this nonsense already!" Sebastian shook his head a bit at the boy's answer. "We'll see about that, my lord…"

"What do you mean by that Sebastian? What do you inten-"

Ciel was silenced by a pair of lips pressed against his own ones. The kiss didn't last long, and when Sebastian pulled away, the boy was more taken aback when said man gave a little lick on the boy's left cheek. "Delicious. I'd definitely like more of that", Sebastian said, now licking his own lips, cleaning them from the smaller boy's taste. "Oh, my lord, you're face is even redder. Are you completely sure the blush wasn't caused by me?"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? GET OUT! NOW!" The boy shouted. The demon got up, and walked to the door.

"Young master, I'd just like to say, next time you want to know if I'm hiding something from you in my room, you may just ask me to show around there.

Oh, and by the way, if you want me to seduce you like Claude did to Alois, I don't mind. I'd be happy to, actually."

Ciel screamed in annoyance when realizing the demon was obviously referring to his story. He knew all along Ciel had been in his room.

"What makes you think I'd want that? Get out, already! This is not the time to discuss these things."

Sebastian smiled warmly at his master.

"Yes, my lord. I'll take that as a possible yes for the seducing-part", Sebastian answered.

"We even have some whipped cream left from the cake, if we want to use that like Alois did to Claude's chest and..."

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

Sebastian smiled even more, now stepping out and closing the door behind him. He could hear his master murmur things like 'so damn embarrasing' and 'stupid mind-reading butler' from the other side of the door with an annoyed tone.

As the butler walked through the corridor, he had just one thought in his mind.

Sebastian couldn't wait for the evening to fall.

**(1): I just had to use Claude's & Alois's names, but I didn't make Ciel question Sebastian about it, because that would just raise more and more questions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: Slight grammar mistakes or something similar to things like that, OOCness, Yaoi (boyxboy)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't (unfortunately) own Kuroshitsuji, or the characters. Even though I wish I would. Just like every other fangirl & -boy.**

'Stupid Sebastian…'

Ciel was still frustrated about their conversation. 'He just thinks he can do something like that! Such horrible behaviour for a servant like him!'

He was walking around the room, annoyed. He just couldn't shake out his butler's words from his head. Normally, such words or behaviour wouldn't have any effect on him, but for some reason… Well, the words made him act differently.

The blue-haired boy sat down on the chair, burying his face on his hands. He just sat there quietly, thinking about his next move on the matter.

After a while, Ciel got the most brilliant idea.

The little earl arrived in the dining room and sat down on the other side of the dining table, swinging his legs so that they were on the tablecloth. Of course, Ciel had seen Sebastian in the room, and the earl's unfitting behaviour wasn't left unnoticed by the said butler.

"Young Master…"

"Sebastian, I don't care about the tablecloth. It is mine, and I can do as I wish with it", the master said.

"Of course, my Lord", the butler answered immediately, turning back on his heels, thinking about getting out of the room.

"Oh, and Sebastian? Bring me something sweet." The butler turned back around, facing his master. "What is it that you would like to have, my Lord?" Ciel smirked. "Something sweet and… Actually, just bring me chocolate mousse."

The demon raised his brows a bit, wondering what the boy was planning. "Of course, young Master, I will be back in a minute". As the butler left for the kitchen, Ciel smiled mischievously inwardly. Oh, he was going to make his butler feel rather _uncomfortable. _Well, he asked for it…

As the butler returned, Ciel had sat down properly with his feet down. The servant didn't complain anymore about it, so it was no longer fun for the preteen. "The requested dessert, young master."

"Thank you, Sebastian." As the butler was walking out of the room, the child called after him. "Don't go just yet. I may need you to clean up any mess this may cause", the earl said, emphasis on the word 'may'.

Sebastian laughed inside his head. His master was so sweetly desperate on trying to prove something to him. "Of course", he simply answered, now standing still and watching his little master picking up the spoon meant for the mousse.

"I don't need this", Ciel stated, throwing the spoon on the floor. Sebastian watched quietly when the young boy raised his hand, and dipped his whole index finger on the brown dessert.

'_What on earth is he doing?'_ Sebastian thought to himself when Ciel raised the finger to his lips, now licking the chocolatey treat off his finger.

Ciel on the other hand, was about to die. Or so he felt. He was having a mental fight inside his own head. _'Honestly, this is so wrong! I feel so stupid for doing a thing like this… Why did I ever think of something like this?'_

Even though his inner self yelled at him to stop, he dipped his fingers in the liquid again. He was going to make Sebastian feel hot and bothered, no matter what. _He'd get his revenge _for making Ciel so damn embarrased.

Now with three fingers covered with the substance, he locked his eyes with his butler's. Staring deep into his eyes, he started licking all of the fingers clean, letting out a tiny moan which afterwards made him feel like he could die of shame.

Sebastian was trying his best to keep his compusure calm. He'd have to admit, it was damn hard, thanks to his little mischievous master.

The demon still watched silently as his Lord dipped three of his fingers to the dessert, moving them around in the mousse. Finally, when satisfied, the earl brought the fingers to his lips once again, now putting all of the digits inside his mouth, devouring the treat off off them. He sucked on the fingers while having an unbreakable eye contact with his servant. Neither of them would look away, it was a competition now.

When Ciel started licking the rest of the fingers sensually, Sebastian snapped.

"Young Master, what for heaven's sake are you doing?"

"Why, enjoying my chocolate mousse of course".

"You could have used the spoon, my Lord. If would have been easier with that, or so I believe."

The child gave his servant a quick glare, before fixing his expression back to an innocent and confused face. "But Sebastian, this is how I wanted to eat my dessert. I think I can choose the way I enjoy my sweets, isn't that right?"

The butler was smirking, taking a few steps closer to the boy. "Oh, of course young Master. Do you also plan to get rid off the little piece of chocolate off your neck by licking it too?"

Ciel immediately raised his hands to his neck, looking for the spread drop of chocolate, before removing his grip almost right away. "Don't be ridiculous. How could I have gotten some on my _neck? _I certainly am not that messy of a eater!"

Sebastian stepped even closer to his master, now only a meter away from the boy. "But young Master, there indeed is a drop of mousse here. But don't worry, I'll get it to you, my Lord", Sebastian said smirking, kneeling before the blue-haired preteen.

"Se-Sebastian! Stop whatever yo-you are about to-", Ciel stuttered out, only to be silenced by the butler's tongue again, now nibbling at his delicate neck.

The butler wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's back to support him, and adjustated his head's angle to reach Ciel's incredibly soft skin better. He closed his eyes, enjoying what was going on.

The butler licked at the boy's collarbone, nibbling here and there, leaving tiny marks everywhere around the skin.

"Ah… Se-Sebastian…" The boy moaned out, stuttering again. "Yes?" The butler answered while kissing around the small neck and throat. "Don't stop… Please…"

The butler stopped all movement immediately, fluttering his eyes open. _What had his master said just now?_

The earl whined at the loss of movement, wrapping his small arms around the butler's neck.

"Please…"

Sebastian stood up, unwrapping the tiny arms from around him. "Young Master, I apologize. It seems like I went too far". The other one also straightened his back, realizing just now what he _had actually said._

"No."

"Excuse me, my Lord?"

"No. You mustn't apologize."

The butler looked a bit worried, now grabbing the smaller person's shoulders. "Young Master, I believe I have to. I… harassed you, and set you in an uncomfortable situation. Please do forgive me, my Lord…"

The boy raised his gaze up, looking at the butler. "No. You mustn't apologize because… I didn't find it… uncomfortable or so." The boy wasn't really sure of his words at the moment. "I mean… I don't mind if it is you… It actually, uh, felt really good…" The boy continued, blushing furily at his own words.

Sebastian stared at the young boy, unable to register what the smaller one had just said. He just stood there, silently.

"I mean, that I just…" The boy hesitated in his words. "Look, I just don't know how to put it, but I really like you, Sebastian! There, I said it!" The earl finished, now as red as a tomato.

Sebastian was just about to open his mouth, but the earl silenced him. "Please, don't say anything. Just… Don't toy with me…" The boy said, forcing Sebastian down to his level by pulling his shirt's collar. "Don't toy with me, when I like you so much…" The boy said, closing the distance between his and his butler's lips, pressing them gently together.

'_Wow'_ was the only thought Sebastian had on his mind when the younger boy pressed his lips against his own, much bigger ones. The kiss didn't last long, and when Ciel pulled away, Sebastian still stayed quiet. "And by the way, just for this time, don't call me your 'master' or 'lord'. Call me Ciel. Call me with my own name."

"Yes, my Ciel", the butler answered, unable to hold himself back anymore. He grabbed the back of the boy's head, bringing it closer to his face again, again gently kissing the little earl.

The kiss was chaste, until Sebastian licked at the boy's lower lip, asking for entrance. Ciel parted his lips hesitantly, only to be amazed by his servant's skills. Sebastian skillfully devoured the other's mouth, rubbing his tongue against the boy's one.

The kiss was developing into a more intimate state, when the boy broke away. "Sebastian… I… I…" Sebastian smiled at his master, smiling. "Don't worry, this will be all if this was the only thing you desired for, Ciel."

Ciel watched the butler making his leave, and just when he was about to open the door to the corridor, he called his servant's name out. "Sit on the bed."

The demon turned around, walking straight to the bed, sitting down on it as commanded. The human followed after, standing in front of the black-haired man. The little boy stood there for a while, then sitting down on the older man's lap. Ciel felt the blush on his cheeks, but at the same time he felt confident and bold. "Sebastian, I want more."

"As you wish, Ciel", Sebastian answered, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist, again reaching for the lips. "Wait!" The boy yelped. "I don't mean… I don't mean just kissing. I want more…"

The demon raised his eyebrows at his master's request. _Did he just really ask for more than just kissing? _"I want you, Sebastian…"

Hearing those words brightened the man's mood up immediately, who crushed his lips against the smaller ones eagerly, already licking at the lower lip again. Entrance was granted, and the demon devoured the boy's sweet taste of his mouth again. The smaller boy moaned into his servant's mouth arousing the older one. Sebastian wasn't sure how much he could take anymore. He needed to have more of Ciel, and if he'd forbid it now, Sebastian surely would feel like dying.

Sebastian fell down on the bed so that Ciel was now on top of him. The older man broke the kiss, looking askingly at the boy. "Young Master, are you completely sure that you-" "I told you, call me Ciel. And yes, I am sure. I want you, Sebastian."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. **

**Warnings: OOCness, cursing, Yaoi, fluffiness (probably.) AND A LEMON. **

"Understood, Ciel", the butler simply said. He shifted around on the bed, now on top of the smaller boy, caressing his cheek carefully.

"H-hey! What are you doing?" The boy said, nervousness invading his foggy mind again.

"If young Master… Excuse me, Ciel, is really sure about _wanting me_, as my Lord puts it, I am going to be the one topping, right?" The butler said, smirking at the smaller boy. "Therefore, I indeed am going to be _on top of you_, Ciel."

"Oh, yeah…" The human answered, staring into the demon's blood red eyes, already getting lost in their deep colour.

Sebastian was now smiling genuinely at the boy and his reaction, now playing with the boy's hair while gently also caressing his pale, smooth skin of his face.

"You don't need to be nervous, my darling, I will not hurt you. I promise you will enjoy it.

Ciel lost his control of his emotions completely. Did he just say _darling?_ Ciel pulled himself up on the bed so he would sit, forcing the demon off of him.

"I… I-" The boy was silenced, once again, by the butler, this time with the demon's index finger that was planted on the boy's soft lips.

"I really care for you, Ciel. That is why-", the butler removed his finger, replaced it immediately with his own lips, planting a chaste kiss on the beautiful mouth

"I want to make this a pleasant memory for you".

Ciel was no more as nervous as just minutes ago, he felt his courage rise by every word the demon said to him.

He smiled at the butler, and threw his own small around the servant's neck.  
>"I really like you too, Sebastian-", Ciel said carefully, whispering into his ear.<p>

"And that is why, I want to start this already", he continued boldly, opening the butler's black top coat's button.

"My, my, you seem to be more eager than I thought of the blushing little school girl-style, darling…" Sebastian said, letting Ciel undress first the coat, then starting to unbutton his white dress shirt. "It is rather funny indeed, how my own written stories lead us two together like this…"

"Surely is", Ciel answered, before ripping of the butler's shirt when getting annoyed by the buttons. As the butler sighed when the ripped-off buttons hit the floor, the boy continued. "What? They were on the way."

Sebastian smiled at the boy when he finally also removed the white dress of his, exposing the older man's slightly muscled, pale chest that the boy was staring at in awe.

When the boy wouldn't move his eyes for a while, the butler smirked. "See something you like, _darling?_"

The boy startled. "Uhh… Um, yeah", the boy finally stuttered out. He raised his hand, moving it up and down on the demon's chest. "It's, uh… Beautiful."

Sebastian smiled again at the boy's words. "What? My stomach?" Ciel sighed. "No… I mean yes, but not just that… I mean, everything about your body is so beautiful. I've never realized it before."

The demon placed a hand on the human's head pulling his face closer. "You have just seen a part of my body, Ciel. I, then again, have seen all of your body while for example giving you a bath and dressing you up, and I must say, _your_ body is something beautiful and stunning aswell."

Ciel blinked his eyes a couple of times, processing what the demon said, and finally understood it was a compliment of his body. His mind was so blurry, he couldn't believe what he was doing, or more likey what _they were_ about to do.

He wrapped his arms around the butler's neck, whispering a silent 'thank you', and then closed the distance between them.

Sebastian smiled into the chaste kiss, kissing his master back, while wrapping his arms around the boy's waist. "One moment you are the boldest, then in a minute you are all sweet and shy, Ciel", the butler said between the kisses they were exchanging.

"Well, you make me confused about everything by doing those things and acting like you do… And the stories you wrote and-" "My darling, you don't need to explain. I think it is very sweet", the demon interrupted, and Ciel sighed a little, acknowledging it had become a habit now for Sebastian to silence his prattle.

"But now my darling, this isn't fair at all that I am missing half of my clothes while you still are completely dressed", Sebastian said, genuinely smiling at the boy. The older man pulled the smaller one on his lap, then moved onto his coat. He unbuttoned the first buttons, while searching his master's face for any signs of uncomfortableness. If he'd find some, he wouldn't go further, he cared a lot about the little Lord sitting on his lap.

When he finally took off the black dress shirt off the little earl, the child shivered a bit. "What is it, Ciel?" The butler asked immediately, concerned about the current feelings of the boy. "Nothing, it just felt a bit cold", Ciel answered, looking into the butler's eyes. "Honestly, if I didn't want this, I'd say something, right? I've had no problems ordering you around before." The demon smirked. "That is true, my darling…"

The man pushed the boy off his lap, lying him down on the bed, hovering above the smaller figure. The butler smiled at the boy, once again, and caressed the boy's bare thigh with his left hand, since the dark shorts the boy was wearing didn't cover a lot.

The butler reached for the button of the shorts, and the boy just laid there, breathing, and waiting. "As I told you, my darling, you don' t need to be nervous, for I have seen your body countless times before", the butler said, pulling off the boy's shorts and undergarment. "I know, I know, but never in circumstances like this!"

The butler chucked at the boy's words He bent down to kiss the now naked boy. The earl wouldn't keep the kiss as chaste as the other ones, and he poked out his tongue for the butler's lips. The pair of lips immediately opened a bit, granting the access for the smaller tongue.

Sebastian pulled Ciel up again, placing themselves so that he himself was leaning on the bedpost, and the master was sitting on his lap again with his legs spread around the butler's waist.

Their tongues battled in the fierce kiss, and both of them could feel the air growing hotter and thicker. Ciel was losing in the clash of the tongues, and when Sebastian placed his hands on the smaller one's bottom, he moaned a bit into the kiss, making him lose control even more.

"Ah… Sebastian…" The little boy moaned between the kisses, feeling the hands grope his backside. "Ah… I want to make you feel good…!" The boy said, panting. He let go of the butler, and got off of his lap.

He placed himself in between the butler's legs, reaching for the belt of the demon's black pants. "Ciel…" "Just shut up and enjoy what I'm about to do", the boy said, opening the belt. The boy opened the zipper of the butler's pants, and moved the butler's undergarments out of the way. Ciel mouth opened a bit of awe, when he took the butler's throbbing erection out. It was _a lot_ bigger than the boy had expected.

The boy partly laid down to make himself comfortable, while the older man was leaning on the bedpost.

Ciel gave a small stroke on the demon's lenght, which made the said demon shiver a bit. Now more confident, the boy stroked harder, running his fingers down on the vein at the backside of the erection.

He turned up to see Sebastian's face. It was flushed, and the butler was panting a bit. It was clear that he was very turned on, and that made Ciel want to please the demon even more.

The boy closed his eyes, and moved his mouth closer to the man's erection.

He gave a small lick to the tip, which made Sebastian moan. Ciel smirked a bit, taking the deliciously-tasting tip inside of his small mouth. "OH! Young master… Ciel!" The boy took more and more inside of his small cavern, moving his head up and down. The butler moved his hand on the boy's head, stroking his blue hair, without forcing him to take more inside. He had never even dared to dream that the young Lord would ever please him like this.

At the moment, Ciel was furiously moving his head up and down, while moving his tongue alongside the cock. Sebastian gave a really loud moan when the boy took him all the way in, making the tip touch the back of the boy's throat. After a while, Sebastian had to open his own mouth…

"Ciel… Ohh… You need to stop…" The boy raised his gaze, still moving forward and backwards with the erection in his mouth. "I can't hold back for long if you, ah, won't stop soon…" Ciel rolled his eyes a bit, like to tell the butler 'I don't care', but the man forced carefully the boy's mouth off of him.

"My darling, you need to get some pleasure too, don't you agree?" That said, the butler was on all fours above him again. "Do you want it, Ciel?"

The boy underneath looked into the demon's eyes. "Yes."

"Then my darling, please suck on these carefully", the butler said, holding out three fingers in front of the boy's face. The earl understood, and took the digits inside of his mouth, coating them with saliva.

When the man thought his fingers were wet enough, he carefully took them out of the boy's mouth, moving his hand on the boy's entrance. "I will be careful not to hurt you, my darling. I am aware that this is your first time doing anything like this, so I will take extreme caution. Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes… Do it already!" The boy answered, a bit irritated by the butler's concern, even though he would have to admit, he was quite flattered for the butler to take care about him…

"Yes, my lord", Sebastian answered, pushing the first finger inside the ring of muscle.

It didn't feel bad, just slightly uncomfortable for the boy. He let out a small moan when the butler started moving the finger inside him back and forth. After a few moments, he added another one inside of him, making it feel a bit less pleasant. Sebastian scissored his fingers inside the hot hole, streching him for what was about to come. Eventually, the butler had inserted all of the three fingers inside the boy, and was moving them around in the hole. "Ah! Sebastian…!" "Does it hurt, my darling?" The butler asked. "No… Just a bit uncomfortable… Ah…" The butler smiled at the boy, and reached to kiss his lips.

After a while, the man took out all of the fingers carefully. Ciel whined at the loss of friction, but was soon silenced by something big rubbing at his entrance. "Now, my _love_, this will hurt a bit, but I shall make sure it will feel better in a few moments. Is that okay, Ciel?"

When receiving a nod, the butler pushed himself carefully and slowly inside the boy. When the tip was inside, Ciel let out a whimper, half because of pain, half because of the lovely friction and pleasure he was longing for.

The man pressed a bit harder, and when he was fully sheathed inside the boy, the smaller figure let out a pained whimper. "I will wait for you to adjust, Ciel… We don't need to hurry", the man said, still hoping the boy wouldn't take too long to get used to it, he was really feeling hot because of the tightness around his cock.

Soon, the boy motioned him to move, and so the butler did. When the man first thrust, tears formed in the boy's eyes. "Sebastian…!" "I know Ciel, it hurts, but just wait a little moment. Just cope with it for a little more time…"

Sebastian was thrusting carefully back and forth inside the small hole, searching for the little spot that would make the boy scream of pleasure. Right now though, the boy was clinging onto his neck, desperately trying to hold back the tears.

Eventually, Ciel let out a scream. "AH!Ciel felt something blurt out of his own erection, coating his chest with the sticky liquid.o hold back the tears.

ke the boy sc~ Oh my god…! Do that again, please!" Sebastian obeyed, happy that he had found the boy's prostate. He angled himself better, hitting Ciel's sweet spot dead-on. "Oh yes, oh yes! Oh my god, Sebastian! It feels so good! Ah…!" The panting boy blurted out, pleasure blurrying his sight.

"Ciel… You are so tight…" The butler said, thrusting in and out of the boy. "Sebastian…! I can't hold it back anymore! I'm gonna- AH!~"

Ciel felt something blurt out of his own erection, coating his chest with the sticky liquid.

They both were panting furiously. "Ah… Ciel…" The butler mumbled, pulling out of the boy, his erection still hard.

"You didn't get your release…" The boy said, sitting up next to the lying butler. "It doesn't matter, you did, and that pleases me enough."

"No. That's not what I meant. It is good, since I am not satisfied enough."

The butler smirked at the boy, pulling him to a kiss.

"AH! Sebastian…!" The boy screamed, jumping up and down on the butler. Sebastian was lying down on the bed, holding the boy's ass, while the boy was moving up and down, riding the man.

"Sebastian…! It's touching that place again! Ah…!" Sebastian didn't answer anything, since he couldn't from all the moaning. Instead he grabbed the smaller one's throbbing erection, stroking it harshly.

"AH! Sebastian, I'm going to cum again!~" That said, the boy let himself go, cumming again on both of their chests. The pressure was too much for Sebastian, since Ciel's hole was getting tighter around his length when Ciel was riding his own orgasm.

"Oh, oh… Ciel…!"

The boy felt himself to be filled, and moaned at the second wave of the orgasm. "Sebastian…!"

Both men were laying on the bed, still panting. "Ciel…" Sebastian said, turning to face the boy. "I think I should go, you need to sleep, and I still have duties to fulfill for the night."

Just when Sebastian was about to get up, the boy grabbed the man's hand, pulling him back to bed with him. "No."

"No?"

"Yes, no. You won't go anywhere. I want you to stay here with me for the night."

"Is that an order?"

"Does it matter?"

"No. I would stay anyway, no matter what you would say."

The boy kissed the man, then wrapped his arms around the man's neck, hugging him tightly. "Sebastian… I… I really like you so much…"

The man smiled and hugged the boy back. "I love you too, my darling."

Just in a few minutes, both were asleep, happily.

**A/N: And there you go! I hope you are happy with this. XD**


End file.
